knight_industries_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Oakley Gunderson
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Height: 5’ 11” ' Weight': 150lb ' Hair' Color: Brown ' Eye' Color: Blue Noticeable Features: His head is shaven down for the most part to properly use his suit, though stubble still remains on his head. He has no tattoos, no recognizable markings on his skin. He is clean shaven and very hygienic. Personality Samuel is what is considered as a clock in and clock out type of worker, he does what he needs to do at work and then goes home. He can be seen as quite a quiet individual, not making a lot of friends at work and simply just doing what needs to be done. However it is the city streets and such one will find him most recognisable, he talks well and understands information very well with a degree of inquisitive behaviour noted when not in the work environment. He has been noted throughout the Knights Industries surveys and such, to have a high prejudice against criminals, he does not see these people as humans in most cases. ' ' As unremarkable at work as he seems, he does do well in his job, while having the clock in and clock out behaviour he has been noted to be very good, as he is a germaphobe, meaning all of his work is best seen while cleaning up a situation, which he carries back to his work. Though it is notable he has been seen to be a rather angry individual after working, having been noted to show signs of infrequent drug use, which could mark he uses it for a purpose. His personality as such has been considered odd and infrequent, however no one seems to know anything about his personal life and he’s never been known to take or go to areas where he shouldn’t. Which makes him one of the few people to be recognised as a threat over all. It has though been noted through KI that he has taken an interest in the KIS survey, but likely due to his less than remarkable face value, he likely has been noted to show interest. Cybernetics H'ead (Eyes, ears, mouth, etc.):' Cyberoptics, low-light vision is one of the upgrades, it is packed down into a regular looking human eyes, with also a filter for high light, such as flashbangs or direct torch light in darkness, reducing glaring effects. As well as a HUD suite for his weapons to be aimed better. Venom injection fangs: Small little additions to his upper cuspids, which enable him with correct force and application to send a one time lethal dosage of venom into his enemies. However it also is fitted with a spray system that ejects vaccines into his mouth to allow him to not be poisoned himself should he have ulcers or sores or cuts around the mouth. ' ' Torso: None ' ' Left Arm and hand: None Right Arm and hand: ' ' Left leg and foot: None ' ' Right leg and foot: None ' ' Other: None Aptitudes Skills: Janitorial Work: While he isn’t exactly a fan of it, he is decent at his actual job, he cleans up after himself very well, and this can be applied to his second job, very good at making sure that he cleans up after he creates a situation. ' ' Combat Specialist: While his job might not show it, he is very good at fighting, often having to deal with more than one combatant at a time, though most of his foes usually aren’t trained or simply are a bit savvy with combat. His mixture of knowledge in Krav Maga and other martial arts makes him great for showing off in the arena, even better at killing scum like gangsters and criminals. He learned most of what he knows from doing low-level fights in the arena as well as many unofficial instructors. As well as knowing how to use firearms and melee weapons in the urban environment as well. He is also good with killing at range, should he have to. ' ' Operative Work: While no official training or show in enjoying that kind of thing. He has a certain set of skills in line with finding information, tracking, obtaining and locating things of interest, including finding individuals, as well as being able to acquire this information through technology or simply through contacts that he can make or burn at any given time if he deems it fit. It is likely he learned these skills from his father or friends. ' ' Weaknesses: Loner: He tends to be quite a shady person, often staying quiet and simply watching. Which gives him a bit of distrust, however when following or tracking a mark he seems to be a lot more active. He is most known for his capability to hunt and blend in, however he is not exactly known for being a hugely social man, which can end with him having a few enemies. It is a miracle he met a wife some say. ' ' Mark: While he is not exactly the type of man to leave evidence behind, he can be hunted fairly easy if one is a criminal, or easier to hunt than a few others of his kind. He always leaves behind something to make sure his enemies know it was him who did what he did, thought this usually only applies to criminals, it could apply to others, however no accounts of him doing this are known. For a criminal group though, he is certainly more notable for it. ' ' Germaphobe: He is a huge germaphobe, he hates the idea of being ill and often will do anything to stop that, which is quite odd given his role as a janitor. He is rather meticulous and tends to clear up after himself almost always, while it is a strength, the fact he cleans so well also could whittle down to him having done what was done in a place. ' ' Recognisable drug use: While he does not use drugs during his work time, a scientist or someone who can recognise drug use would know he uses combat stims for some reason or another. Given his quite easy to anger behaviour after a job, which usually can be seen while working, often swearing or acting slightly annoyed from things that may aid in detection of his behaviour. History Samuel was born to a relatively poor family, he did not have much as he grew up, but his father worked in Knights Industries as a security personnel, his mother as a simple low level accountant there and they lived decently. However as time went on, the families location had become riddled with crime and people wishing to cause harm to others, as a young boy he was bullied by these criminals and as time went on he even would have done some crime himself, however this was not meant to be. His father taught him how to defend himself, being an Ex-Arena Champion and also having done some work in other places. He taught his son how to kill criminals, but taught him it’s best not to do such. ' ' Eventually he went through school with remarkable grades, getting B’s and A’s in most studied subjects, including math, science and foriegn languages. He then later in his life studied in the university, taking a minor degree in human biology as well as a degree in security and technology. He was a good student with high grades but it seemed to change when he hit the early ages of twenty, he met his wife, everything seemed to slow down, his mother and father died at their home following a small riot in the streets and a molotov being chucked into the building. ' ' From here Samuels life seemed to grow a little less normal, he took a low level job as a Janitor and seemed to spend most of his time researching criminals and learning their ways and behaviour. He has been a good husband and a good worker, however his evening job is marked as a security consultant would not be exactly doubtful and is where most of his money is believed to come from. However this is not exactly true, having gained connections acquired objects, trained in various arts, he hunts the streets and the underbelly of the city for criminals. Leaving behind fingers, ears and such of the deceased scum as he calls them. Taking contracts on high level criminals heads, and even going after drug rings if the money is good. However, he continues his work as a low level janitor and he continues to do his own work, however he has never been noted to be a criminal his only infraction noted was stated as picking up a wallet off the ground and forgetting to return it, which he returned it the next day with all the money and items back to its rightful owner, which they believed he stole it and was prosecuted, but there was no evidence to state such.